minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
James (Sucked in Minecraft)
"Seriously, first I'm some son of a villain, then, a hero comes and seems interested in me, then I become mischievous, then I become a hero that defeats two withers. How does that make sense at all?" James, talking to one of his friends. James is a mischievous kid who soon becomes a protagonist in Sucked in Minecraft. He is short for his age, as he is twelve years old. He seems to idolize Kyle, who later retires during the series. After Kyle's death, James retires for fifty years, but then comes back for boxing because he has Kyle's son to be buddies with instead of looking up to someone, since in fifty years, he would be already sixty-two years old. He found a way to real life once, thought it was fun, but then now he chose to stay in Minecraft forever. Personality James is a mischievous kid, who likes to pull pranks. He used to even steal food, and vandalise houses with lots of swear words. He often gets punished for that, getting spanked by his dad or just getting sent out alone, to chop wood or to not come back until he finds diamonds or emeralds. When the Ultimate Nightmare Destructor fight was happening, he was supposed to be mining when he was watching the fight after all, but then ran away from the energy waves. He used to be scared when he was not accompanied, but over the years he got over that. He doesn't like to use powers because he thinks it's just cheap cheating. He lacks the defense and will, but has awesome speed and strength. He gets shy around people he doesn't know though. He also has a love for eating. But then when he retired, he became very unhealthy, overdosing on drugs and doing sexual stuff that would weaken his legs, which made his power level lower to a 50. When he jumped out of retirement, since he did intense training, his power level was a fifty-billion, and he changed his mind about not mastering powers and mastered unrestrictible movement and superhuman strength. Although when he became 75, he retired for good due to stress and not having the motivation to do it anymore. He also can be weird at times, because in a roleplay, he apparently liked being turned into a marshmallow. Battle Style When in a fight for his life, he dual-wields axes to protect himself, although he is just learning, the axe's often gets knocked out of his hands. When it does, or he gets in a fistfight, he switches into southpaw as a outside fighter to defeat his opponents, although it is only useful when they are in the ground. His last resort is pulling out his enchanted bow, which only has the enchantment: Flame II. If he gets angry, he just jumps in recklessly, dualwielding the axes and smashing the enemy with severe combos, much similar to the famous move, Starburst Stream. If all of his battle styles don't work, he switches out of southpaw and starts doing his own techniques. If that doesn't work either, he retreats from battle. Power Although he doesn't have powers yet, he can be shown to hold his own against great, powerful beings. He trains everyday. and takes his punishments as excersise. He gets more powerful each day, in order to keep up with the powerful fighters that are currently legends. He can hold his own, but when he manages to get out of a fight alive, he feels humiliated for not defeating the opponent. He is immensely powerful, but can never reach anyone who manages to stay alive until the Ultimate Nightmare Destructor saga, the only powerful person he is on par with is Chris in the post Wes encounter. He has a big win streak, but doesn't reach 100 wins, as he only made it to ninty wins, forty losses, and two ties. Although those enemies are not very powerful, if he actually wins against a super feared and powerful enemy, it ends up being a close match, why he does mostly boxing because when he actually gets beyond the Minecraft Universe, also known as real life, he would like to be a boxer, which he succeeds later on in the Sucked in Minecraft: New Era series. Unfortunately, he only got to World Champion before he got his legs restrained too much due to pulling sudden stops in his techniques. He can still fight in his wheelchair, but not as well. Category:Characters Category:Superlance27s Fanfictions